


The Greatest Adventure Yet

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Category: Doctor Who The 12th Doctor
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've barely escaped from one adventure, only to find you're about to begin another, more interesting one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Adventure Yet

The Doctor and I burst in through the TARDIS door, slammed it, then threw our backs against it. “Note to self,” he said between panting breaths, “the Salem Witch Trials are a definite no-go area.” We looked at each other then, and laughed. As he walked to the control console amidst the sounds of pounding against the door from outside, I asked him, “Where, or when, to now Doctor?” “Just let me get us out of HERE first,” he replied, pushing buttons and pulling levers as he ran around the console.

Soon, the welcome sound of the TARDIS engines filled my ears. I’d gotten used to it by now, though I wasn’t entirely sure when “now” WAS. I didn’t know how long I’d been travelling with The Doctor, either. It’s very difficult to gauge the passage of time when you’re actually going back and forth THROUGH it. Sometimes it seemed like days, yet at other times it seemed like I’d been his Companion forever, but in a good way. I’d gotten used to his mercurial ways, how one moment he could be scowling, then the next be wearing a broad grin. I enjoyed when he smiled at me, pleased with something I’d said or done. It made me feel more relaxed around him, when his gorgeous blue eyes would twinkle in merriment. My favorite expression, though, was when I saw the hunger in his eyes, and his smile became more feral, more lustful. I knew what he was thinking then, more often than not. And they were not unwelcome, because they were most fervently shared. Right now, though, he had an expression of intense concentration on his face as he worked the control panel.

“Something’s wrong with her,” he muttered to himself. “Her?” I echoed, confused. “The TARDIS is female, and right now she’s not acting right. It’s like she doesn’t want to leave. I’m going to have to do this the hard way, apparently.” “The hard way?” I couldn’t help parroting him, because as seemingly well as I knew him, he managed to confuse the hell out of me on a regular basis. He walked to the opposite side of the controls, and opened a panel. Beneath it was some kind of gooey substance. “I’m going to have to connect you directly to the TARDIS. It’s tricky, you’ll have to maintain your concentration at all times, but it can be done.”

“How the hell are you going to THAT?” I asked. He gestured for me to go to him, and I did, a frown of absolute and complete confusion on my face. He stood behind me as he explained what was happening. “You’re going to put your hands into here, and think of a point in your life, any point, that you remember clearly,” he said. “But you can think of ONLY that point, and nothing else, or something very bad will happen.” I didn’t question him on that point. Every time he said something like that, I always presumed he was speaking from experience. As he took hold of my wrists to lower my hands into the goo, I could feel him leaning against me, the bulge in his pants pressing against my butt. I closed my eyes, remembering the last time. A rush of hormones and endorphins overcame me, and I whimpered.

He bent down and whispered into my ear, “Concentrate!” His hot breath against me, the way his lips tickled my ear, all I could think of was how badly I wanted him then. The TARDIS must have read my mind and emotions, for it (or should I say “she?”) made a horrible noise, a much different whoosh than I’d ever heard, and I could feel us moving. The Doctor didn’t seem to notice though. I could feel his hands travelling up my arms, over my shoulders, then down to my breasts. I could feel him growing against me, as he gently massaged my breasts with his long, slender fingers. He started kissing a line from my right ear down my neck. I wanted to remove my hands, to wind my fingers into his silver curls. He knew what I was thinking, though, and said “Stay where you are.” I could feel his hands unbuttoning my shirt, slowly and sensuously. My breath became more rapid, and I could feel myself growing damp with anticipation. Once he’d finished the last button, he reached under the back of my shirt, unfastening the hooks of my bra.

With the last one, my breasts fell free, and his hands quickly caught them. Now he was teasing my nipples, making them hard as diamonds, so hard I could feel the skin around them growing taut. He stopped for a moment, and when he did I cried out in disappointment. “Patience, dear, patience,” he crooned, while he unzipped the back of my skirt. I knew what he was about to do, and could feel myself beginning to twitch. He lowered the skirt until it puddled around my feet, then gently stroked my cleft through the cloth of my panties. He made a low growl then, and grasped the waistband of my underwear. Pulling at them quickly, he knelt, and they joined the skirt. He inserted one finger, then two, into me. I could feel myself convulsing around him, desperate to have his throbbing appendage alleviating my own throbbing, aching body.

He removed his fingers, and I could hear a quiet sucking noise as he cleaned them with his lips and tongue. “So sweet,” he purred. I could feel him standing then, and heard the quiet whir of his zipper. I felt the head of him tickling me between my legs, and spread them to allow his entrance. He slowly entered me, and as his full length disappeared inside me his hands went back to my breasts. He started thrusting slowly at first, squeezing my breasts each time he entered. I bent my upper body forward just a little, and that allowed him to enter more deeply, thrusting harder and faster. I could feel him rubbing that most sensitive spot in me, and my hands formed into fists inside the goo. I was losing all sense of self, of time, of place. He kissed and nipped my shoulders and back, and the sensations drove me over the brink. My head thrust backward, and my back arched. I could feel my legs turning to rubber as the intensity of the orgasm overcame me.

When the sensations lessened, I felt him withdraw, and was slightly disappointed. “You can take your hands out now,” he said quietly. I did as he said, then turned around. With a shock I saw that he was still fully erect, still throbbing. I was leaning against the console, trying to remain upright. “You should sit down,” he said, and led me carefully up the stairs to a leather armchair on the second level. He helped me sit, then slowly placed each of my legs over the arms of the chair. I could see what he had in mind, and my eyes widened. He smiled, and watched my face as he began carefully unbuttoning his shirt. “I would love to just rip it off,” he said, “but then I couldn’t wear it again.”

“I’ll wear it,” I replied in a husky voice. “Just get the damned thing off.” His face took on that feral quality then, and he pulled roughly at the shirt. The buttons flew all over the TARDIS, and he removed it jerkily, throwing it over the railing. I reached up for him then, and he bent down to kiss me hungrily, his tongue darting into my mouth. I grasped the back of his head and wove my fingers into his silver curls, pressing him against me even harder. He broke the kiss just long enough to get on his knees on the seat of the chair, between my legs. I stared at his throbbing appendage, which was still dripping from earlier, though he hadn’t himself come yet. He used his hand to guide himself into me, and as he entered I gripped his shoulders tightly. I knew already I was in for the ride of my life, if you’ll pardon the pun.

He entered me rather quickly this time, thrusting hard. I gasped at the force, the passion, and the fact he’d hit my sensitive spot immediately. He paused and asked, “Are you alright?” I whimpered a yes, and said “Whatever you do, don’t stop again.” He bent and nipped my neck, then started thrusting again, more gently this time. I could tell he was restraining himself, and my hands went to his buttocks, encouraging him to be more forceful. I could feel them clenching each time he entered, and squeezed the firm, round flesh in ecstasy. He started going faster, and I could hear him gasping and groaning. Each time he entered me he would hit the sensitive spot as well as bump against my nub, which was fully exposed by my widely-spread legs. My head went backward, and I watched his face as his eyes met mine. I knew he was trying to keep himself from coming, and the thought that he wanted to make me come first drove me over the edge.

I felt myself convulsing around his throbbing member, as waves of passion burst through me like an ocean. On his last thrust he screamed my name, and I felt him squirting over and over inside me, our juices pooling on the leather. Once he regained some sense of self, he again pulled out, this time fully satisfied. He dismounted from the chair, and I pulled my legs off the arms of the chair with my hands, unable to move them otherwise. I was wonderfully sore all over, but also overwhelmingly happy. I realized then I would do anything for my Doctor, whatever he asked, whenever he asked. As I started to try to stand, he said, “No, stay where you are. I want to show you something. But first….” He handed me his shirt from the railing where he’d tossed it. “I want to see you in this,” he said. I put it on, and closed the only two buttons which had managed not to fly off. Their location caused the shirt to gap at my breasts and waist, which seemed to please him immensely.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said, holding up one finger. “I’ll be right back.” Then he walked, gloriously naked, into the other room. I waited for him, and soon he emerged with his Fender, the strap slung over his long, lean torso. “I wrote this the other night, as I watched you sleep,” he said, a soft look on his face. He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of me and began to play a slow, romantic ballad. Tears came to my eyes as I listened to it. I’d heard him play many things, mostly Earth rock and roll, and once a Gallifreyan folk melody when he was feeling particularly wistful. This, though, was the most wonderful sound I’d ever heard that guitar make. I watched him as he went between staring at the strings and meeting my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

When the song had finished, he took off the guitar and laid it to the side. I got up off the chair and joined him in the floor, sitting next to him. Then I gave him a long, slow kiss, full of love for this man. I knew that I would go to the ends of the universe for him, I would even die for him. I didn’t say this, though, because somehow I felt hearing it, particularly the last, would cause him great pain. So I just laid my hand on his cheek, and whispered a quiet “thank you.” He smiled, and my heart leapt. I saw tears forming in his eyes as well, and kissed them away. After just staring at each other for a while, happy to be quiet together, he stood and put his trousers back on. I was slightly disappointed. I would have been happy for him to stay naked all the time as long as it was just us in the TARDIS. He seemed to read my mind, and said “As much as I know you like seeing my bare behind, there are just SOME things which require clothing, or at least are clothing-recommended,” he said with a grin. “I’m going to cook us some dinner now, if you’re hungry.”

“Famished,” I exclaimed, only then realizing it. He laughed and left the room, and I tried to get up. I say “tried,” because my legs didn’t seem to want to cooperate with me. I attempted to straighten them, but they remained bent. At this point I began to panic. “Doctor? Doctor, something’s wrong!” I yelled. He came running into the control room, and asked “What’s the matter?” “I can’t seem to move my legs,” I cried, and he quickly grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He straightened my legs and ran it slowly up them, starting with my ankles. “Can you feel that?” he asked, a look of concern on his face. “Yes, I can feel my legs, I just can’t seem to MOVE them,” I replied. He continued to examine me, moving the sonic to my knee, then up my thigh. “That actually kind of tickles,” I said, calming down. I think the worry on his face was helping me to feel better, though I’m not sure why. As the sonic reached my butt, I felt myself beginning to twitch again. “Doctor,” I said in a quiet voice, “I don’t know what’s going on, but…” He turned the sonic off, and his face relaxed. “Just a momentary pinched nerve, dear. You’ll be just fine.” “Still,” I said, “something about when you were using the sonic on me… can you keep doing that, just for a minute?”

He saw on my face exactly how the sonic screwdriver had affected me, and a slow smile came to his face. “If you wish. Lie back,” he said, and as I did he unbuttoned what was left on me of his shirt. He clicked the sonic to life again, and began trailing it from my hip toward my waist. I squirmed as I somehow felt the vibrations going through me, into every part of me. Slowly, he slid it up to my chest, then to my left breast, concentrating on the nipple. My back arched as the sensations coursed through me, and I gasped with pleasure. He trailed the sonic across my chest, to my right breast now, using the same slow movements. I could feel the twitching between my legs becoming unbearable. I looked up at him, begging him silently to do SOMETHING to alleviate it. He gave a small smile, and looked up and down my nearly-naked body. “How does the sonic make you feel?” he purred at me.

“I can feel the vibrations all through my body,” I gasped. “Hmmm…” he replied, “if that’s how it makes you feel from the OUTSIDE…” A look of unbridled lust settled across his features as he slowly dragged the sonic from my right breast, down my abdomen. I knew where he was heading, and knew what it would feel like if it was down THERE. I could barely move, imagining the intensity of what was about to happen. He moved the sonic down the outside of my cleft, then back up, resting it just above my nub. Every muscle in my body contracted as orgasm after orgasm racked my body. I began to scream wordlessly, in a primal tongue unspoken for millennia. The Doctor cried out, “YES!! COME FOR ME, COME FOR ME!!” I was completely helpless, overcome by the sensations. After what felt like hours of unbridled ecstasy, I felt the sonic click off. I lay completely limp, and completely soaked, on the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor lay down next to me, and put his right arm over me, his hand cupping my left breast. In that position, we fell asleep, peaceful, and blissful, until the next adventure.


End file.
